A fluoropolyoxyalkylene compound, particularly a perfluoropolyoxyalkylene compound is widely used as a lubricant, an intermediate for various polymers, or the like, and its applications have expanded further. A perfluoropolyoxyalkylene peroxide compound is known as a raw material of a perfluoropolyoxyalkylene compound, and decomposing and reducing a perfluoropolyoxyalkylene peroxide compound can provide a perfluoropolyoxyalkylene compound.
As a method for producing a perfluoropolyoxyalkylene peroxide compound, for example, a method involving reacting tetrafluoroethylene with oxygen is known. Typically, this reaction is performed by reacting tetrafluoroethylene with oxygen under ultraviolet irradiation (Patent Literature 1).